


Amortentia On Your Lips

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Desk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: Tom receives a note from his lover requesting his presence in an abandoned potions classroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustilyFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/gifts).



> Meep. I'm so close to finishing the next chapter of Roses (next two chapters bahahahaha - ended up writing a chapter, realized it was missing stuff so had a chapter between :x for anyone curious).
> 
> But won't get to finishing till later tonight/early morning so I decided to have this posted since it was ready to go. As a kind of apology for those waiting, here, have all this smut. So much smut. X.x
> 
> It's been a quite a while since I added to my Grimoire series, but here it is. If you haven't read the other three, it isn't strictly necessary to do so (this is basically just all porn anyway) but this features a rather slutty Slytherin Harry with Tom Riddle.

There was just enough light from the windows to illuminate the unused room. Inside, there were several tables stationed but only one was ready for use. The surface was clean and the single cauldron that sat upon its stand was also recently washed and polished. A book was laid open, the instructions sprawled over the length of the page. Several ingredients were organized on the tabletop, arranged in some systematic fashion unknown to Tom.

He approached the table and ignoring the book, looked down upon the ingredients to further deduce the brewer's intended potion.

Bright red eggs sat innocently in a bowl. A shimmer in the light revealed the spell that kept them frozen until ready for use. A single red rose was beside the eggs on a small plate, the petals still tightly furled together. Wicked points curved gently outwards all along the green of the stem. In another small bowl, small stones of shimmering white were gathered into a pile.

Frozen ashwinder eggs, roses, and perhaps moonstone, Tom acknowledged.

The door behind him creaked open and Tom turned to see a slight form enter, catching green eyes as the door closed behind the other boy.

“I'm here for my lesson,” Harry stated before Tom could speak. He glanced down at the floor, before he looked up at Tom through his eyelashes, demure and shy.

The Head Boy tilted his head in consideration as he took in the sight of the younger boy.

There was something different, his actions strange and… Harry was wearing a gold and red tie. Further appraisal showed that along with the tie, the Gryffindor insignia was also displayed on Harry’s school robes. _Interesting._

It wasn’t just his attire, though, there was an aura about Harry, himself, that spoke of polite respect. He was distant, but not cold, as though they were acquaintances -- _Ah._

Tom looked at him with appreciative eyes. So that's what it was to be. He straightened from his relaxed pose and gathered himself so he stood tall over the other boy. It felt like a mask slipping over his face, a peculiar feeling and one that he had not worn while in the presence of his lover in a long, long time.

Harry lowered his eyes, seemingly shy, but Tom still caught the telltale smirk before it faded under his own facade. His hands were clasped in front of him, fingers fidgeting under the weight of Tom’s gaze.

“Very well,” Tom acknowledged after a moment. “The ingredients are on the table.” He said with a wave of his hand towards the table he was inspecting earlier. “Begin and I shall supervise.”

 

* * *

 

Tom observed as he played the part of a concerned tutor but in truth, he was paying more attention to the boy.

Tom's appearance was the opposite of Potter’s, more put together and professional whereas the Gryffindor boy was casual and warm. He wasn’t sloppy, just… not as self-conscious as most people were when it came to appearances. It was almost … endearing, if Tom were to ever use that word.

It should have been a turn off, or at least something that irritated him and yet, Tom felt desire when he looked upon the younger boy. It was strange, how the unruly nature of Potter’s appearance was charming to Tom, who put so much effort in being neat and orderly. He found that he enjoyed the way Potter’s hair was untamed, tousled as though a lover had run their fingers through the dark strands.

It made him want to be that lover, though he would not be so gentle. It made him want to touch, and grip and such thoughts then made him think of holding Potter close as he pressed their lips together, biting down on Potter's soft mouth. He wondered what sounds he could inspire from that lovely throat...

His mind wandered to other things he would enjoy about Potter, just as his hands would wander if he had the other boy in his arms.

Potter had discarded his robe earlier on, much to Tom's pleasure. The robes were cumbersome, hiding too much of the graceful lines and curves of Potter's body. The form fitting trousers and dark jumper over the white buttoned shirt was a much more pleasing display.

Tom had been disappointed that there was nothing on the table that he could conveniently nudge over the side, it would have been lovely indeed to see the already form fitting trousers tighten over Potter’s arse.

Regrettably, he could only continue to watch and pushed away several distracting thoughts in the process. He monitored the making of the potion, he said he would but the ease at which it was coming together under Potter's hands gave away the lie of the situation. But he couldn't call him out on it, not like this. He would wait until he could put that little fact to use.

He would have to remain vigilant.

Tom leaned forward, eyes hooded as he watched the boy worked.

All the ingredients were neatly organized and each tool was in likewise predicament. Quick, slender fingers plucked two moonstones from the batch and quickly set to work turning it to dust using one of the tools. Once done, he set about peeling the shells from the frozen eggs. An enchanted knife was used to turn the two eggs into thin sliced frozen slivers, the yolk an iridescent red, yellow, blue like an ember. His hands moved in smooth motions with a surety that no amateur would have. It was steady and rhythmic, almost mesmerizing.

Potter glanced back at Tom once finished and when he didn’t receive any criticism, went to work on the next ingredient, the rose.

His fingers grasped the stem lightly between the sharp points of the thorns. Just as efficiently, Potter then stripped the rose of its thorns and placed the ingredients on the small plate. His next step was the bud itself and with a coy glance at Tom, he continued on.

The rose bud was closed, the petals reluctant to part from one another. It took some time but Tom watched as Potter gently coaxed the petals apart, encouraging them to loosen until he was able to peel a layer away from the whole. Triumphantly, he brought his prize to rest beside the thorns.

Tom inspected the single rose petal. It was a deep crimson color and looked soft like velvet. With a glance at Potter’s face, he compared it to the red of the boy’s mouth and found the rose lacking in comparison. He returned his gaze to the rose petal and followed a lazy trail along the smooth outer edges of the petal until he reached the bottom. He then noticed the jagged edges from the tear where the petal separated from the stem.

After the proficiency Potter had shown and the careful handling of the rose, the sight of those torn edges was almost offensive if it wasn't exactly what Tom was waiting for.

Tom smirked in triumph.

There was little room between Potter and the desk. At least that was the excuse Tom used to maneuver his way into place behind the distracted boy.

Tom watched as three more red petals joined the first, all blessed with the jagged edges of Potter’s mistake.

Tom leaned forward, solid chest pressed against Potter's back. Potter startled and jumped in surprise to find Tom's arms around him.

Wide green eyes turned to look at him, a stuttered “Wha-” before Tom interrupted with “The rose petals.”

The Gryffindor stared at him with wide green eyes while Tom savored the warmth of his chest pressed against the other boy’s back. He could feel every movement the younger boy made.

Potter was fidgeting against him, nervously, as he shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to react. Tom didn't give him a chance to decide. He quickly plucked the rose from Potter’s loosened hold, careful not to crush it. He held it in a way that Potter had an unobstructed view.

Despite being taller than Potter, it was still difficult to get a good view of the rose in his hands. It would only make sense that he would need to get closer. He couldn’t very well demonstrate the next bit without doing so. Of course.

He leaned further into Potter’s space, so close that the unruly strands of Potter’s hair tickled his cheek. He could smell the fragrant scent of Potter’s shampoo and the warm, clean scent of his skin. Turning his head, just slightly, was enough to put his lips dangerously close to Potter’s ear.

“The petals must remain as intact as possible,” Tom instructed nonchalantly, as though he wasn’t pressed close to the other boy. Potter turned his attention to Tom’s hands as his fingers bent a petal back, slowly but gently pulling it from the stem until it tugged free. Potter saw that the edge of the petal remained whole unlike the jagged edges of his own attempts.

“Oh.” Potter’s reply came on a soft exhalation, the tone distracted. He made a show of inspecting the rose petal as Tom placed it on his open palm.

When he took the rose from Tom and successfully applied the older boy’s advice, he held a smooth edged petal between his fingers.

Tom smiled against the boy's hair. He barely noticed when Tom’s arms settled more firmly around his waist.

The smile he then gave Tom was one that glowed, happy in his success with a touch of bashfulness.

It was also then that he acknowledged how close they were. His face became tinged a rosy red, surprised green eyes rose to meet his gaze and his pretty mouth parted in hesitation.

“Uhh,” the boy stuttered out, embarrassed. He made to step away but then Tom’s arms tightened around him.

His arms were like a cage holding the other boy in, eliminating any chance of escaping. Tom firmly pulled the other boy even closer so that their bodies pressed hip to hip, specifically, Tom’s groin against his arse. Potter visibly stiffened in his arms as though Tom had cast petrificus totalus upon him.

Tom was making his move.

His lips closed the distance to Potter’s ear, the soft plushness of his mouth brushed against the sensitive shell as Tom began to speak.

“We both know, Potter, that you don't need tutoring on this subject… You haven't glanced at the instructions, not once… And your hands are steady… focused… as though you know exactly what... to… do.” Tom purred into his ear. “Why then… have you sought out my attention, hmm?”

He caught the boy’s ear between his teeth and curled his tongue along the edge. Potter shuddered in his arms, the beginning of his reply dying in a choked whimper.

“What is it you hoped to gain, Potter?” Tom continued to tease the other boy. He had his hands on Harry’s waist, thumbs rubbing provocatively against the hard line of his hips.

The boy ducked his head but Tom could see the muscles in his jaw clench hard. “Please… Let me go…” And yet, even as the words left his lips, his hands tightened on Tom’s arms as though he would crumble and fall without the support of Tom’s hands.

The boy didn't want to be freed.

_Good._

Tom wasn't going to let this sweet boy leave without getting a taste of him.

“What’s wrong, Potter?” Tom whispered as he nuzzled against Potter’s neck. The little Gryffindor couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Tom pressed his lips on the sensitive flesh there. Tom’s hot breath, ghosting over his skin, made him shiver as the faint stirrings of arousal grew within.

Tom was aroused from the very moment Harry had given him such a demure look, but it was now that there was physical evidence for it. An ache, one that was steadily growing, was pulsing in the pit of his stomach. It made him hungry, palms clenching down, and mouth watering with a desire to taste Potter’s skin.

When Tom ran the tip of his tongue in a tight circle, he sighed, luxuriating on the full body shiver that rocked through Potter’s body. He was rewarded with a groan when he sealed his mouth over the wet mark.

Potter’s limbs were frozen in anticipation but once Tom's mouth, hot and wet closed over his flesh, the boy seemed to lose all tension. His entire body relaxed, leaning back into Tom’s embrace.

This pleased Tom immensely though some deeper part of him was disappointed that the chase was short-lived after all.

He might as well enjoy the spoils. His right hand crept towards the center of Potter’s legs, wondering if he'd find something there that wasn't relaxed at all.

Just as his hand reached the top of Potter’s groin, the boy suddenly broke free. Tom was quick to react. His hand clamped down on the Gryffindor’s shoulder before he could fully escape.

With a too harsh shove, he pushed the boy against the heavy, solid wood of the workbench behind him. He pinned the boy's hands behind his back, Potter’s arms pressed uncomfortably against the desk.

Using his weight to hold the boy in place, Tom’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at the prey.

He shook his head as though he was disappointed but truthfully, he was elated. He thought the chase had been too quick, the boy lacked a spine… Not at all like a Gryffindor.

But this new side of Potter, one that was cunning enough to wait for Tom’s guard to lower… That was interesting.

Arousing.

He felt his cock, previously half hard, swelling between his legs as a held the other boy captive. He leaned his weight more fully onto the Gryffindor and smirked when the boy gave a hiss of discomfort.

“Tsk, tsk,” he admonished the boy. “Why did you do that, Potter? One would think… that you're not enjoying my company at all…”

With that smirk still firmly fixed, he dragged his eyes to the obvious bulge between Potter’s legs. He adjusted his hold so that his hand encompassed both slim wrists. Then he placed his free hand on the boy’s heaving chest, sliding a long finger down Potter’s chest, his navel, and ending at the prominent bulge of his erection.

Warmth seeped into his fingertips even through the layer of clothing.

“Obviously interested… Why run then…?” Tom breathed, excited as well. He traced the outline of Potter’s cock, satisfied when the boy's hips stuttered forward only for him to rear back as though ashamed of his reaction. Tom’s hand followed the motion and it soon became obvious that the boy enjoyed his attention and was seeking further attention from the Head Boy.

When no answer came forth, Tom took Potter’s chin between his fingers and gently turned the boy's face so their eyes met.

He was expecting to see defiance, perhaps righteous indignation for daring to touch the boy. Instead, what he saw sent desire shooting through his body.

Potter’s eyes were indeed raised in defiance, but only for a moment before they dropped in embarrassment. That lovely tinge of color on his cheeks hadn’t dissipated at all. If anything, it had deepened, the color staining the tips of his ears as well as climbing down his neck. His lips, which Tom had admired earlier, were caught between white teeth to stop them from trembling.

Desire was clearly written in every line of his face, his body, but it was also clear that the Gryffindor was fighting it. Like a knight fighting monsters, except this one was a demon that dwelled inside.

He wondered what lustful things it whispered into Potter’s ears that the boy couldn't meet his gaze.

“Could it be… that this golden… Gryffindor boy fancies someone he shouldn’t?” Tom teased rather meanly. Those eyes that were so adamant in avoiding his, shot towards his face, a mix of shame and growing hope swirling in the sea of green.

“What would your noble classmates think, Potter, if they knew…” Tom purred, so close now to capturing Potter’s parted lips. The Gryffindor’s eyes darted to his lips, mesmerized like prey before a dancing cobra. He licked his lips as though he could already taste Tom on them. The sight of Potter’s pink tongue, a tease really, made Tom’s hard cock twitch impatiently but he successfully ignored it in the favor of focusing on Potter.

“We’ll have to see, won't we?” Tom smirked before he finally… finally, gave in and caught the boy’s lips with his own.

For all the teasing he had done, taunting and provoking the love sick Gryffindor, it seemed as though Potter really hadn't expected Tom to go through with it. The boy’s body jolted in surprise before he eagerly surged forward into the kiss.

It was bliss.

The taste of Potter’s mouth was one of sweetness though it was unlike anything Tom had ever tried. He tasted of everything Tom was forbidden to have and yet, the flavor filled his mouth, coated his tongue. He would never be able to forget this, it was beyond intoxicating, better than ambrosia, a true taste of desire if there was ever such a thing.

He dreaded the idea that he would always find himself parched for this. It also elated him because he knew that he would never let this boy escape him.

When their lips pressed together, it was as though magic, wild and untamed, ran wild through Potter’s body into Tom’s and back again. It grew from their emotions and sparked into a wildfire when their lips touched.

A shocked gasp turned into a moan of pleasure as he responded. The other boy pressed into the kiss, his mouth willingly opened at the touch of Tom’s tongue.

As he, himself, was being kissed breathless, Tom was smug in his triumph. Potter was pressed against him, accepting the fervent attention of Tom's mouth while he readily returned it. When Tom pulled away, the boy didn't try to run, just slumped back against the desk. He was panting heavily, dazed eyes and red lips gasping open, wet from Tom's mouth.

He made such a pretty picture.

Tom released the boy's wrists and brought them forward. Potter winced as his arms were moved, a little sore from being held in place and harshly at that. When Tom brought his hands to his face, he kissed each slender wrist as though apologizing if ever were the Slytherin prince to do such a thing.

The rose was no longer in the boy’s hands.

He drew Potter closer to his body, away from the desk. His hand settled against the small of his back and he shamelessly pressed their hips together. Their hips fit snug together and he could feel a hardness against his own lean thigh. Tom slid his fingers into the belt loops of Potter's trousers, tugging lightly.

He leaned close again, but not for a kiss. His lips brushed Potter’s cheek as he whispered into his ear.

“Pick it up,” Tom commanded in a husky voice. His lips curled in a self-satisfied smirk.

The rose laid forgotten at their feet. It was a miracle it hadn't gotten crushed underfoot.

There was a brief moment of confusion before Potter followed his pointed gaze, then hesitation before Potter made to crouch in order to get it. As soon as he tried, Tom's hands jerked on the belt loops which efficiently stopped the movement. Potter made a surprised squeak at the tug. His hands flew to Tom's on his hips.

“Are you going to let go?” Potter twisted his head, wide green eyes catching Tom's leery gaze.

“No,” the taller boy continued to smirk.

At his firm denial, Tom could feel the slight hitch in Potter's chest. The younger boy flushed again; the red spreading across his cheeks was an endearing color. This, too, was a much prettier color than the rose petals, Tom decided.

But Tom's hands remained firm on his hips and wouldn't let him go. Tom ever so slightly moved his fingers; just enough that Potter's hands on top of his could feel the way his fingers pressed down on the clothed skin of his hips. He wasn't releasing his hold and he intended to make that clear.

There was a flash of understanding, more embarrassment that was quickly devoured by heated desire.

He bent at the waist, exactly what Tom wanted. It was only then the Head Boy allowed the tension in his grip to loosen as the movement had his fingers sliding down, moving closer to the tempting curve of Potter’s arse.

Quickly, Tom's eyes darted down between them as Potter's fingers closed over the stem.

“Mmm,” Tom murmured appreciatively. “That is lovely.”

Having heard the observations, Potter jerked in embarrassment. Immediately he tried to bring himself upright, using one hand to grasp at the tabletop and pull himself up. He twisted in Tom's arms, the rose still clutched in one hand, only to feel one of Tom's hands push him forward.

Only quick reflexes stopped him from crashing into the desk, his arm catching against the edge. Tom’s hand settled firmly on the small of his back and effectively trapped him in this awkward position.

Tom was shameless. He took in the pretty picture and committed it to memory. It was as good as he had imagined it. Maybe even better.

The trousers didn't cling to Potter’s arse and legs normally but placed into this awkward position, Tom was given such a tempting view.

The fabric was, indeed, stretched taut against the ample curve of Potter’s lush arse. The round bottom led to a slim waist and following it downwards, two strong thighs.

Potter squeaked when Tom put his hands there and slid warm palms down to that too tempting curve. Strangely, though, the Gryffindor boy didn't protest beyond a breathless whisper of his last name.

He cupped the round swell Potter’s bottom in his hand, ample handfuls of flesh that he squeezed gently at first, then a second time, harder, to get a reaction. Potter whined as he pushed his hips back, a low, “Oh, Merlin…” muffled against his arm. He played a little bit, just a little bit. He used his thumbs to spread his cheeks, though it was difficult to do so with the clothing in the way.

Still, it got his point across to the Gryffindor who only moaned and tried not to rock back into the teasing touches.

When he had his fill, Tom happily sighed and draped himself over Potter’s back. He nudged a foot between Potter’s feet and urged the boy spread his legs for him.

Tom wrapped one arm around the boy’s torso and rucked up the jumper so it no longer obstructed his way. With a hand settled on Potter’s sternum, he teased a path downwards. His fingertips pressed lightly against the cloth of Potter’s shirt until Tom felt the secured buttons. With dextrous fingers, he swiftly undid one… two… of the buttons effortlessly and slipped his hand inside.

Potter’s skin was warm. Tom’s fingers traveled over smooth, hairless flesh and he wondered briefly if he was bare all over.

What a naughty boy.

When he found what he was looking for, he pinched harshly at the soft flesh.

“Nng!” Potter bucked into his hold, not seeking to escape but a pure reaction from the stimulation. When Tom rubbed his thumb against the abused nipple, it was a hard peak of sensitive nerves. Running the edge of his nail against it had Potter shivering.

“Are you hard, Potter?” Tom whispered into his ear. He crept his other hand, which had been waiting at the boy's hip, to curve around and fall between his spread thighs.

Sure enough, he found the length of Potter’s cock pressing up against his trousers. It was warm and more than half hard. He squeezed the length and then worked the buttons of Potter’s pants open.

“Mmph,” Potter moaned when Tom’s hand wrapped his cock through his pants. He worked the hard length slowly, stroking at his own pace which was surely not enough for his little Gryffindor.

“Please… Tom… Please…” Potter started to beg. His hips tried to push further into his grasp and Tom could feel wetness seep through the cotton of his pants whenever he swiped his thumb over the covered head. The head poked out through the slit of Potter’s boxers so Tom just pulled it through, getting his hands on the warm, rock hard erection. It felt nicer anyway, the precum that had leaked out was enough to slick the length he was stroking.

When he had enough of that, he pulled away. Before the boy even realized it, Tom had spun him around so that he was facing the Head Boy. He was quite a debauched sight, his jumper pushed up, the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a sliver of pale flesh and just a hint of his rosy nipple. And even better, his pants were pushed to his thighs and his aching cock curved against his stomach, exposed and leaking.

Tom’s wand made a brief appearance as he effortlessly preserved, then banished the gathered ingredients and potion in progress. The table was cleared of all things and the perfect spot for what Tom next planned.

“Get on the table,” Tom demanded once all that was done. It said a lot that the boy no longer hesitated in obeying his order. Instead, he threw off the rest of his attire, kicked off his shoes and his trousers fell in a heap to the floor.

With a short hop, the Gryffindor sat on the surface in only his pants which were surprisingly black in color. Tom had expected them to be the same red as the Gryffindor house color, but black was good. It highlighted the paleness of his skin and at the same time, called attention to the slim trail of hair that slipped below the band of his underwear.

With an impatient flick of his wand, the boxers also then disappeared, much to Potter’s gasp of protest.

“You’ll get that back later,” Tom told him, then added, “Maybe.”

Potter was now completely bare, save for the pretty color that stained his cheeks and neck.

He stopped further protests when he leaned forward and caught Potter’s lips with his own. The younger student was quicker to respond this time, and since he wasn’t being restrained this time around, he was able to wrap his arms around Tom’s shoulder. They kissed, lips pressed together and tongues eventually meeting to slid together, wet and sensual.

Tom’s hand once again found Potter’s erection between their bodies and stroked it, fingers running up and down the hard length as he pulled sounds of pleasure from the boy’s mouth.

“Tell me you want this…” Tom demanded of him. “Tell me you want me.”

“Merlin,” Potter gasped, “I want y-you.”

He made a whining noise as Tom continued to work him over. Then he pushed Potter back gently and the younger boy had to hold his weight with his hands pressed against the surface of the table.

Tom led featherlight touches over Potter’s testicles, only to slip between his cheeks. He touched the furled rim of his arsehole. The muscle instinctively clenched tighter at his touch, seeking to protect itself from any intrusions. When he met Potter’s gaze again, the boy’s green eyes were wide with uncertainty.

“And what about this?” Tom questioned with hooded eyes. He teased the rim with a fingertip and when it refused to slip in, rubbed at the twitching muscle in an attempt to get Potter to relax. “Do you want me here too?”

Potter looked down at him and nervously licked his lips. “I don't know…”

Tom wondered if Potter was a virgin.

He slicked up a finger with his mouth, wetting it thoroughly. Not the best of things to use, but it would have to do for now.

Potter tensed up again when Tom touched his wet finger to the boy’s hole. He was more insistent this time, gaze fixated on that tight little hole being urged to open for him.

“Ah…” Potter hissed in discomfort but the tip of his finger slid in. It was warm inside and tight, the walls of Potter’s arse squeezing down.

Then Potter did a most peculiar thing and forced his body to relax, taking in a deep shaky breath.

Tom’s brows furrowed as an irritating thought arose and jealousy and possessiveness came accompanied with it. He pulled his finger out and slicked his fingers with something much more suitable for their activities.

The spelled lubricant was clear and unscented. His fingers slipped easily against one another and even easier when he tested the boy’s hole with a single digit.

He may have been a little rougher this time for the slide of his finger was rough and intrusive even with the slickness easing the way. Once again, Potter reacted to the stretch by giving a muffled whine, thighs trembling before he calmed.

It was as though he were used to the sensation and only needed a mere moment to will away the burn that came with having fingers inside him.

Tom did not like this thought one bit. Yet, he continued and watch. His ire grew along with his arousal as he began plundering the boy’s body with one finger, then two.

Potter took his two fingers in easily once they were coaxed inside. The initial stretch was tight, his body like a vice around his digits, but eventually, the muscles loosened. His body, specifically this part of it, seemed practiced and trained.

It had Tom doing much more than simply sticking his fingers in. He wanted those gasps and moans, either full of pleasure or tinged with the strain of accommodating him.

He wanted it all and he didn't want anyone else to be where he was now.

“Your body is too used to this, Potter,” Tom growled when the boy started gasping for more. He wasn't begging quite yet, wasn't even vocalizing this need, but Tom could read it plain as day. His body continued to tremble, but it shook in want… in urgency.

“Don't tell me those Gryffindor mates of yours are making use of this… I won't be pleased,” Tom warned darkly.

Potter gripped the edge of the desk, eyes squeezed shut. His hips were making little thrusting motions, rocking into the thrust of Tom’s fingers.

His reply, when it came, was tinged with desperation and something like embarrassment. “No…” He gasped. “There’s no one… ugh! I just… just…!”

“You what, Potter?” Tom demanded as he twisted his fingers, nudging them further into the clenching heat. Another breathless gasp, the rim clenched down hard before the pressure eased, the boy obviously forcing his body to relax.

“I… play with it… with… myself…” Potter confessed shamelessly. “Ah!”

The answer was more than satisfactory. In fact, it teased at Tom’s imaginations, bringing images of Potter on his back, drapes of gold and red obscuring him, hiding him from his classmates. Slim, lube slicked fingers teasing at a hungry hole and Potter’s red tinged face muffled against a pillow as he teased himself… hungry for the real thing, hungry for a cock to plunge into his body...

Tom rewarded him with a brush of his fingers where he knew Potter wanted it. He rubbed that sweet spot, gently… so gently, just to tease. It'd be soon enough that his cock would replace his fingers and he would be sure to give this place special attention.

“Such a naughty boy,” Tom said to him as a continued teasing that spot. Maybe too much, for Potter started trying to push back with more force, eager for Tom's fingers to touch him there properly.

Instead of inciting his ire, it only aroused his desire. Potter was a needy, so hungry for stimulation.

Tom would be the one to give it to him. He caressed his side soothingly, cooing to the boy. “Be still, Potter,” he admonished gently. “Stay still… I’ll be the one to give you what you need, don't you worry…”

Oh, how it must have embarrassed the Gryffindor boy to realize how wanton his actions had become. And yet, he was so fully caught in his desire for Tom that the only thing he could do was to fully place himself in the older Slytherin’s mercy.

It was a good thing that Tom was feeling merciful.

He could play for hours and hours… test the limits of their bodies… Just fuck the boy quick and dirty then tease him until he begged for a second round… then a third, a fourth, until he was just a boneless, warm body for Tom to do with as he pleased.

Maybe another time.

When he nudged a third finger along with the first two, the boy gave a grunt of discomfort.

“One more,” Tom urged him. “Just one more, Potter, and you'll get what you want.”

But the boy shook his head, jaw tight, and knuckles white where they gripped the desk. His cock, which had been bobbing half hard looked to be softening. That wouldn't do at all.

He used his other hand to urge the boy’s knees apart. Then without removing his fingers, Tom leaned over and took Potter’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh…!”

Potter bucked his hips and thrust his half hard cock into the warmth of Tom’s mouth. Tom was ready for it, even expected it, as he took the entire length in. He sucked on the length, running his tongue along the flesh as he encouraged it to full hardness.

His attentions were very welcomed. Potter was clearly enjoying this new stimulation. His hips jerked, back and forth as Tom pleasured him with his mouth. And when Potter got too unruly, the Slytherin placed a firm hand on his hip and pushed him flat onto the desk.

In no time at all, Potter’s half hard cock became fully hard, a decent sized length that stretched Tom’s lips wide around the girth. He was pleased with the boy’s reaction and thus, proceeded to reward his pretty Gryffindor.

He licked and sucked and teased as well. He dragged the length of his tongue up the prominent vein on the underside of Potter’s cock, only to circle it around the smooth, sensitive head. He licked the precum that seeped out, sucked on the glans when he felt a desire to, all while soaking in the sounds of Potter’s pleasure.

He fondled the boy’s soft sacs and smirked when Potter’s moans grew higher in pitch. He didn't relent, not even when Potter started begging, pleading really, for him to stop when it became overwhelming.

“Please…!” Potter gasped out but Tom only swirled his tongue around the glans. The next word was lost in a moan.

“Mm, g-gods…” Potter cried out after but Tom only took him to the root. He teased him harshly, too much pleasure, too fast, that it threatened to overwhelm the younger boy.

“I’m going to… going to…” Potter pleaded and this was it.

The younger boy’s body tensed, every limb going rigid as Tom forced him through his climax. Potter’s cock pulsed as warm fluid filled his mouth. It washed over his tongue, bitter and a bit salty but not at all repulsive. When the flow started to slow, Potter seemed to collapse against the desk, panting harshly as he tried to regain his breath.

Tom swallowed every bit of semen given to him and when there was nothing left, he sucked at the too sensitive cockhead. He milked the softening length, still half hard for now. Potter cried out at the sensation, body trying to curl away from the older boy.

But Tom wouldn't allow it. He leaned over the over sensitive boy and kissed him, sharing the taste of Potter’s own essence with him.

Potter accepted the attention, no longer shying away once Tom released his too sensitive cock. He was pliant and boneless against him, but Tom was still so very much aroused. It was almost excruciating if not for the lovely friction he had when he rubbed against the other boy.

When he next tried to slip his slick fingers into the boy’s body, he met little resistance. Potter’s body was relaxed and while he tensed at the girth of three fingers stretching him open, he did little more than grunt at the initial burn.

“Good boy…” Tom praised him. He plunged three fingers inside the hot heat of Potter’s body, whispering nonsense and nonsensical but soothing sounds as Potter took them without complaint.

After he felt the boy was stretched well enough, he removed his fingers and rewarded him with another kiss, this one slow and sensual. Lips and tongue sliding across one another as they shared wet heat.

“Almost ready for me…” He whispered against Potter’s lips then he urged the boy to sit up. He took Potter’s hand and led it to his own erection which was aching horribly and still confined in his trousers.

When he freed himself, his cock almost sprung out in its eagerness. It was fully erect, a deep flushed red that curved against his stomach. Even the brief touch it took to take it out had Tom gritting his teeth, fighting against the desire to keep stroking until he found release.

He spelled more lubricant onto Potter’s hand and hissed, impatiently, “I want your hand on me. Get me ready for you.”

The touch of Potter’s hand on his aching prick almost made his knees buckle. He had ignored his own desires for too long but he fully intended to satisfy them.

“Harder,” he commanded and then gasped when Potter’s grip tightened just a bit. The friction was perfect. The younger Gryffindor stroked his aching cock from root to tip, coating the twitching length with a liberal amount of slickness.

Although Tom was nowhere near shooting off, he was now far too impatient to seek pleasure from Potter’s hand, not when there were better things to enjoy.

“That’s enough,” Tom bit out and forced the boy's hands off him. He grabbed Potter’s hips and urged him to move closer to the edge of the desk. Once satisfied with the positioning, he took his cock in hand and nudged the ruddy head against Potter’s loosened hole.

He wanted to watch his cock slide into Potter’s body, but the initial thrust in had his eyes locked on his partner’s.

Potter’s eyes were hooded, eyelashes fluttered as Tom pushed his cock in to the hilt in one long agonizing thrust. When he was fully inside the other boy, his hips flushed against Potter’s arse, both boys were panting hard, both adjusting to the aftermath of their union.

Potter’s legs bracketed his hips and Tom took a hold of one by the knee. He encouraged the boy to wrap his legs more firmly around his hips while he leaned further into the Potter’s space. They were intimately joined, so close together now that Tom’s lips brushed the naked column of Potter’s neck.

He was so hot inside… hot and wet… tight as fuck and Tom was quickly losing the tight control he had over his desires. It didn't help that Potter wrapped an arm around his shoulder, nails biting into his shoulder blade as he started to thrust.

Potter’s sweet moans filled his ears as he filled the boy’s body with his cock. Tom couldn't help but curl an arm around the boy’s slim waist, pulling him taut against his body as he fucked into him.

The heat that gripped him was excruciatingly good. Hot heat, wet and slick, squeezed all along his member as he fucked in and out.

He never wanted to stop.

The sounds of their fucking became louder the longer they continued. The slapping of their flesh coming together started slow and only grew in intensity as Tom's pace picked up. He wanted more, more of this feeling, of the tight suction of Potter's body sucking him in and trying to keep him in.

And Potter’s groans, a mix of breathless exhalation and his name… Merlin, his name sounded like a prayer when it came from his lover’s lips. It always drove him mad hearing it spoken in such a way.

Even more embarrassingly, the sound of the desk creaking became louder. The legs of the table protested the vigorous strain that their bodies were putting on it. A particular harsh thrust had the table sliding back a tiny bit, the screeching of wood against stone was mortifying.

But neither boys cared. They were lost in each other’s pleasure, hands roaming as lips met and parted, only to meet again. Nails scratched against flesh as they grappled for a better hold. Sweat had dampened their bodies, making it both easier to move together and harder to cling to the body moving against their own.

There was little said, the focus was on fucking, plain and simple. The heat of his lover’s body threatened to shatter him into a million pieces.

But even then that wasn’t enough.

He gave one last, harsh thrust before he stilled. He squeezed his eyes shut as his chest heaved, taking in precious air while his muscles burned with fatigue.

Potter whimpered against him, fingers digging into his shoulder when he stopped.

“Please,” he whimpered, “Don't stop-!”

With an impatient growl, Tom pulled himself away. His cock slipped free and he instantly regretted the loss of Potter’s warmth.

“Here, get off the table,” he growled in frustration.

Potter scrambled off the table and stood on shaking legs. He almost stumbled had it not been for Tom’s quick reflexes.

He easily caught the younger boy in his arms, their bodies once more pressed together. A quick glance down showed that Potter had recovered from his earlier orgasm and his cock was now fully participating in the event once more. It was fully hard but not as sorry looking as Tom’s cock which was an angry red from having its pleasure denied.

Not one to dally, Tom quickly spun the boy around so that he faced away from him.

He immediately surrounded himself in warmth, placing his aching cock between the plush globes of Potter’s arse cheeks. Tom gripped the boy by his hips and shamelessly rutted his cock against him. He groaned, allowing the sound of his enjoyment to be felt against the boy’s back.

“Can you feel how hard I am for you, Potter?” Tom sighed as he started to rub himself against the boy’s arse. “You've made me so very hard… such a tease… biting your lips, and giving me those looks, so shy… so innocent… It made me want to just fuck you then and there, ruin you completely…”

Potter whined, the touch of hot flesh sliding between his cheeks was too arousing. His hole felt empty, especially after the fucking it received… To have Tom’s cock so close within range but not within him was torture.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tom growled as pulled back, just enough to position his cockhead at the eager hole. He pushed the tip in, just the tip, and used the rim of the stretched hole to tease the sensitive glans. “Someone to fuck your little arse, just fuck you wide open…”

Potter whimpered beneath him, his hips pushed back trying to take more in. He succeeded in taking another inch before Tom took control once more. With a harsh thrust, he sheathed the entire length in a single go.

“Ah!” Potter cried out. His back arched as he pushed his arse up and back towards his lover.

“Like that, Potter?” Tom whispered in his ear. “Is this how you want it?”

The thrusts were harsh, the force behind it had his Gryffindor lover crying out and yet, Potter continued to beg for more. He eventually fell onto his elbows on the desk but his legs only spread further apart, giving Tom as much access as he needed.

The change in position had Tom’s cock bumping into his sweet spot. “F-Fuck…” Potter whimpered but could only hold on as the older boy continued to fuck into him.

Tom knew he had the right spot when Potter almost screamed, body tightening up in an almost painful grip. It was for that reason that he made sure to hit that spot, over and over, until the younger boy was almost mindless with pleasure.

His own pleasure was spiraling into a tight knot in his groin. Tom still noticed when one of Potter’s hands crept beneath the table, no doubt desperate to reach his neglected cock. He grabbed the offending limb and pressed it down against the tabletop.

“No,” he growled into Potter’s ear. “Your body… is mine… Your pleasure… Mine… only I will bring you to completion… My mouth, my cock… my hands. Me.”

Potter cried out in frustration but didn't fight Tom’s hold. If anything, he pressed his forehead down against his wrist and only pushed harder into the thrust of Tom’s hips.

And because Tom was not cruel, he reached between Potter’s legs and grasped the Gryffindor’s cock. The boy cried out in relief, his rhythm faltering for a bare second before he regained it. Tom pleasured him, stroking the twitching length of Potter's cock while fucking his needy hole.

It was no surprised when the sensation became too much. Having already reached climax once before, it was a bit harder to bring Potter off but the constant abuse of his sweet spot gave him no other choice.

Tom knew when Potter came for a second time that night. The cry he let out echoed into the room and he had a brief moment of satisfaction before his own climax shook his entire body.

He groaned, his entire body seizing up as he froze then toppled over into the abyss. His grip on Potter’s hip would surely leave bruises but that was far from his mind as his mind blanked out entirely.

Potter’s muscles clamped down on his cock, milking the seed from his body as he came. It was so good, it was almost painful. He was balanced on the razor sharp edge of too good and too much as pleasure crashed into him.

He could feel his cock swell, his testicles pulled tight against his body as he came. He shuddered through it all, gasping with his face pressed against his lover’s shoulder blades. His eyelashes fluttered, his eyes rolling to the back as he gave the willing body he was in every drop of cum he had. He could feel it spilling out in shots, filling the boy beneath him with his thick, heavy load.

His climax left him shaken, his chest plastered along Potter’s sweat damp back. When he was able to lift himself, he shuddered as Potter’s arse muscles flexed around his softening cock.

Too sensitive. He felt a brief pang of sympathy for the harsh teasing he had done to the other boy when he was sensitive but that didn't last long.

Relevantly, Tom kissed the sweaty nape of Harry's neck. Beneath his lips, he felt Harry hum in contentment.

Tom slowly leaned back, taking care to remain inside the smaller boy, dragging his hands down Harry's glistening back to cup the swell of his arse. With his thumbs, he spread the boy's cheeks, enjoying the view of Harry's used hole stretched wide across his still half hard cock. Gently, he eased himself out, a drizzle of white slowly leaking out of the stretched hole.

Harry remained in position but leaned up on one elbow in order to reach back with one hand. He swiped at the leaking trail of Tom’s cum before he pushed his fingers back inside his still stretched hole. The very sight of Harry's slim fingers slicked with Tom's release excited him. Even spent, Tom wanted this boy, felt his desire still very much alive and ravenous even when his body was so very satisfied.

Tom pulled him around so that their bodies were flushed against one another. He could feel the sticky mess of Harry’s semen against his belly. He brought their mouths together in a filthy kiss, one filled with familiarity. He swallowed Harry's soft breathy moans, exchanging them with his own as their tongues slid together.

“As much as I found your innocent Gryffindor persona utterly delectable,” Tom said as he pulled the boy flush against him. “I much prefer my insatiable Slytherin boy.”

Harry pulled him back down for another filthy kiss, lips curled into a satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Any comments/kudos will be appreciated <3


End file.
